Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Cherry Hill ''and premiere of Season One. A small town on the border of Michigan and Ohio, called Cherry Hill, is the main center of the story—where most main events take place. A tragic accident shakes the small town and the aftermath of it is shown. Read the episode here! 'Synopsis''' The Pilot opens up by showing us Miranda King and her boyfriend Greg Andrews going out to attend the twenty-second birthday party of Lauren Meyer. Miranda's father, Jeremy King waves goodbye and tells her to be safe. Miranda decides that she wants to drive the car, and begins to speed up because she thinks no one else is on the road when SLAM! Another driver on the road hits Miranda and her car flips over. Everything goes black and Miranda finds herself in the hospital on a stretcher being wheeled to her room by Lydia Harper, a nurse and the mother of Miranda's friend Dana. Miranda asks Lydia how Greg is, Lydia replies that he is in surgery and that he should be fine, before Miranda blacks out again. When Miranda wakes up again, she sees that her father, Monica Jones, Naomi Jones, Lauren Meyer, Lydia and Dana Harper have come to visit. Miranda forgives Lauren for ruining her birthday party and Lauren says that there is no need for her to apologize because Miranda is worth more than a few slices of birthday cake and some streamers. Miranda explains that there was a woman standing in the middle of the road, and that she crashed because she had swirved out of the way so she wouldn't hit her. Jeremy says that they'll hand out fliers, make posters, and do anythiny they can to find this woman. Miranda says no and that she might've been confused, just to forget about it. Jeremy, very protective, says that the woman could've killed Miranda. A doctor enters the room and asks to see Miranda in private. He tells Miranda that the driver in the SUV said that she swirved for no reason and caused the crash. Miranda explains that there was a woman there, but the doctor insists that there was no woman. He, tells her that he is sorry but she needs to take a blood-alcohol test. He then tells her that he is sorry but Greg suffered massive internal injuries and died. Miranda mourns Greg, and tells the doctor that she's not crazy and that she really saw that woman there. The doctor says that she can prove it with the blood-alcohol test. Miranda continues to cry. 3 days later, Miranda and Dana are at school. Dana is trying to get Miranda to do after-school activities in order to keep her mind off of the crash, but Miranda explains that she can't even drive, that she's afraid of traffic, that everything has been hard since the crash. Dana says that drowning herself in self-sympathy isn't going to make matters better, either. Miranda asks her "When was the last time your boyfriend died in a car that you were driving?" Dana apologizes and tells her that it's hard on her too, because she wants 'the old Miranda' back, and says "You won't be traumatized forever, right?" Dana forces a smile, but Miranda is not amused. She just walks away, leaving Dana alone in the hallway. In a 9th grade classroom, John Meyer is sat in a science, class, when he states to his teacher that her classes are boring he uses a bathroom pass to escape the situation. Amongst escaping a lecture from his teacher, John meets twins Nicholas and Austin, he tells the twins that he dislikes school, Nicholas seems sympathetic towards him whilst Austin seems to brag more abow he loves it. John replies that its okay for the two who seem popular amongst their classes, the twins don't quite know how to respond, they later part ways with John. Meanwhile, his sister Claire is sat in an english class when she is mocked by a classmate, following which, she later bumps into a classmate named Fernando, who is very apologetic towards her. He offers to buy her lunch, to which she kindly agrees to. Back at the Meyer household, we see Jennifer Meyer talking to her daughter, Lauren, in the yard, Lauren is sun bathing when Jennifer warns her about exposing herself when there are 'weirdoes' on the loose. Lauren responds by arguing that the police saw no woman and Miranda might have been hysteric at the time of the crash, Jennifer doesn't take kindly to this remark on which she states her daughter is immature and picks up on Lauren's refusal to get a 'proper job'. Using this to her advantage, Lauren manages to persuade her mother to allow her to work at Meyer's Bridal Boutique, though Jennifer is at first apprehensive that it may be seen as biased behaviour. As Jennifer leaves the yard, Lauren gets a eerie feeling that she is being watched, she spots a telescope through the window of the Carter household and is somewhat spooked by this. When she asks her mother about who lives there, Jennifer responds it was abandoned following the owners poor health, meaning he was sent to a nursing home. At school, we see football players collide on the playing field as Coach Peter Meyer, congratulates neighbor and student, Anthony Harper on his technique. He then looks down upon a student named Zach, who turns out to be his own son. Anthony advises that he encourages his son more, instead of setting him up for a fall by pitting him against himself as he believes he is the best player. Following class, Dana checks up on her brother, Anthony seems suspcious of her following small talk. At lunch, Miranda invites her friends to Greg's funeral, she states they don't have to, but that she'd like some moral support. Claire says she feels guilty for not being able to make it to the hospital and agrees to come, Dana agrees because there's 'nothing better to do'. She then realises she's put her foot in it again, Naomi quickly breaks the tension by agreeing to come along with her mother, who also wishes to pay her respects. We then cut to the day of Greg's funeral, we see a number of people managed to make it. As the Reverend introduces Greg's parents to make a speech, Miranda storms out of the graveyard into the church, Jeremy follows his daughter out to find her slumped on the ground. She tells him she feels evil for taking Greg's parents son away from them, he tells her it was a mistake, an accident and that no one is evil. He reassures her that this woman will be caught. Dana then interrupts the two telling Miranda 'it must be hard' for her. Angered, Miranda shouts at her and storms off, Jeremy apologises for her. Back at the grave, Monica and Naomi overhear amongst others what had just happened, Naomi says she feels awkward around Miranda now, whilst Monica seems more interested in how Jeremy is feeling, especially since his wife died. Naomi jokes that her mom fancies him, Monica is quick to put this to rest, stating she's being supportive. Later on Miranda is stood at the grave, when she believes she has seen the Woman behind the crash, she trips and falls upon going to see her better, Jeremy assumes his daughter has broke down again and comforts her. Two days following this, Monica visits Jeremy, she asks about Miranda, to get an answer that she has become increasingly depressed and anti-social. Monica takes pity on him, though Jeremy puts on a brave face, though he brings up the rumour that someone has been watching Lauren. Monica see's this as paranoia setting into the neighborhood. She then offers to share dinner with Jeremy, following Naomi's date later in the evening. Whilst the two eat, Miranda intrudes, Monica offers her some quiche however gets her head bitten off by Miranda in the process. Uneasy, Monica leaves, Jeremy is polite to his guest, however Miranda seems jealous that her father has found someone else to pay attention to. When she leaves, Jeremy bickers with his daughter, this time he says her mother 'left' as opposed to dying as previously mentioned. During the conversation, Miranda tells her dad that she saw the woman, Jeremy tells her he saw no one and that she must be confused, Miranda takes this the wrong way, she then tells his she can't handle him getting friendly with Monica when she needs him. She then makes him promise he won't see her again. They hug, she smiles manipulatively about what she has done, using her grief to eliminate competition to her dad. We later see at a cafe, Claire and Fernando seem to be having a pleasant date, they joke about films and his watch (which she jokes is a rip-off) this is cut short when he tells her, he has 'other business' to attend to. Claire jokes that he never offered to walk her home, he makes it up to her by kissing her on the cheek. Shortly after this happens Claire finds her brother in the park with Nicholas and Austin. Austin enquires whether John is still self loathing, John says he has a lot on his plate following the crash and other family issues, when te twins spot Claire they seem interested in accepting John into their gang. Claire embaresses John by saying she hadn't expected him to make friends for at least a week, John asks why she's not already at home, to which she states she has had a date. Back at the Meyer's, Jennifer comforts an upset Zach after he says he feels ousted by his dads treatment and expectations of him. Zach storms off. Claire and John witness this as they return home. Jennifer states that none of her children are ever happy. Claire then proves her wrong by telling her about her date. Meanwhile, as Dana and Anthony walk home, they bump into Naomi who looks slightly rushed off her feet, Dana asks what's going on when Naomi says she is buying stuff for her mother before going to see if Claire wnated to see Miranda. Dana is annoyed at being left out, but Naomi insists she has to go, as she walks off Anthony mocks Dana-who is insistant that her friend is up to something. Later that evening, Jeremy sneaks a visit in to Monica, he buys her flowers to say thank you for earlier. He then asks her on a date, despite maing the promise to his daughter earlier. Monica accepts, but is worried what his daughter might say, he says what his daughter does't know can't hurt her. Monica seems a bit miffed about being expected to share him with her, but regardlessly goes along with it. The two arrange to set their daughters off together, so they can have a meal together as the montage begins. In the montage, we see Lauren on the phone smiling about her job, however she later closes the curtains, paranoid about being watched. Zach is sat in his room, when Peter goes in to have a word, not knowing what to say however, he keeps walking along the hallway. In the kitchen, John is scorned by his mother for his behaviour in class. At the Harper household, Dana spends time with her family, attempting to get on with her brother in order to make herself feel a better person. The final scene see's Claire on the phone to Naomi, Claire is ecstatic about her date, when Naomi admits she has also been seeing someone, when Claire asks who, they are interrupted by another call on Naomi's phone. Naomi tells Claire she'll tell her all later before taking the call. We then see Naomi collect the call on the other line, the caller says he has foudn a spot for the two to go together the following day. It appears this is the man Naomi was telling Claire about, the man tells Naomi he loves her as she hangs up. We then see on the other side of the call, it was none other than Fernando. Category:Episodes